The Invasion
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After yet another wonderful night with Vegeta; Bulma makes a discovery that will change their lives forever... (VegetaxBulma) Requested by KainTheVampire.


**A/N: This is a great request from "KainTheVampire" I really enjoyed writing it as it is an idea that should have been done long ago. Enjoy!**

 **Capsule Corp. Night:**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Vegeta! Yes! Yes! YESSSSS!" Bulma's pleasured cries echoed through their bedroom.

It seemed like yet another fun night at the Briefs residence. Bulma was not alone in her bed tonight, the space above her nude form being taken up by the man she loved, the saiyan prince, Vegeta, as he brought her to yet another satisfying climax.

"Ahhh…" The muscular man settled down beside her, his large frame pulling her smaller one against it, both their bodies spent from their love making.

"That was amazing, Vegeta…" Bulma snuggled up against her man, enjoying the way her soft breasts squished against his hard muscles. It made her feel so delicate, so soft, so safe lying with a being of such great power as him.

"Heh!" He pulled her tighter against him, relishing in the knowledge that the reason her lower half was so wet was because of him. "You stay as sexy as you are now…and the pleasure will keep coming." The man's proud grin shone down on her, making her burry her face in his flesh, hiding her blush from his knowing gaze.

Pulling the covers up over his mate, Vegeta settled in for a well-deserved night's sleep, his manly duty done, but deep inside his woman, between the her soaked thighs, there was something brewing that would change the lives of them and the rest of the Earth forever…

 **Morning:**

"Ahhhh!"Bulma yawned, stretching her arms; she sat up in bed, letting her pale skin glow in the morning light. Her eyes roaming over her body, she examined the damage from the previous night.

There were a few purple bruises on either side of her wide hips, the exact places where her man had gripped her body while he pounded into her all night…

"Ah, man…" She could feel a small trail of drool leaking from her mouth as she thought of what they must have looked like.

Higher up, she noticed with a blush just how red her boobies still were, the soft flesh had obviously been put through an ordeal last night, a night that she would not soon forget.

Taking one last glance down at the sleeping beast beside her, she planted a kiss on his forehead before moving to get up, ready to start her day. "Oohmph!" Bulma suddenly found though that she couldn't get up as easily as she thought she could.

 _What the hell?_ Pulling back the covers, she found that he still had one long finger hooked inside of her, the rough digit stimulating her abused tunnel each time she attempted to leave him.

"Ahhh….Vegeta…." A soft moan escaped her lips, her arms catching her as she fell back, she could only look on in inescapable pleasure as her man fingered her in his sleep, that naughty digit of his gently rubbing in and around her pink pussy, eliciting moan after sweet moan from her every time she dared to move.

 _Kami! He really is insatiable! At least I didn't fall asleep on top of him…_ The mere thought of it making her turn beet red.

The woman had to get up though, so grabbing the side of the bed with both hands, she hefted herself up. "Come on, Bulma! You can do it!" She told herself, a long moan being drawn out of her moments later as Vegeta's finger slowly slipped out of her body with a 'pop!'

Agh!...ah…ah…ah…" She sat there on the side of the bed, softly panting. She had finally struggled free, but now all she could think about doing was impaling herself on something much…thicker…

 _No! Gotta get up! You've got some breakfast to prepare!_ Standing up off the bed, she pulled on some panties and a bra, struggling with the latter piece for a minute or two until the clasp finally held fast against her heavy melons.

 _Hmmm Hm Hm Hmmm Hmmm!_ With a happy tune in her head, she glided into her bathroom, slipping on her fluffy pink robe before looking in the mirror.

"At least he got to the main even quickly last night." She giggled; glad there was no need to clean her hair at the moment.

 _Hmmm Hm Hmmm!_ That happy tune still in her head, Bulma was about to leave the bathroom and go down stairs when she spotted something sitting on the counter.

"Huh? What is this?" She picked up the small white tablet. "I wonder if Vegeta forgot to take something?..." That was when he mind stopped working.

Her eyes growing as wide as dinner plates, she realized just what the pill was… "Vegeta…" Yes, Vegeta was involved. Just as the bluennette had been about the take the pill, her spikey-haired man had come up behind her, his hands reaching inside her nightgown; he massaged her large globes beneath their confines, where they were supposed to be safe…

Bulma's blushing face stared down at the pill, the memory of what Vegeta had done to her in the very room she stood in causing her pulse to quicken. "I never got to take my birth…control…" Her blush turned blue.

Suddenly racing across the room, Bulma yanked open a cupboard and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Please tell me you still work!" Her panties falling to the floor, she ran to the toilet, the door slamming behind her.

Vegeta had still been asleep up until this point; his dark hair resting on his pillow, he slowly opened his eyes. The man had, had one hell of a night, and unfortunately for him, his day wasn't to be much different…

Looking around, he saw that the female was nowhere to be seen, but she was to be felt…slowly rubbing his fingers together, he knew where they had just been… "Heheheh…" His cool chuckle rumbled across his brick-like chest, "Still wet is she? Well, I'll just have to fix tha-"

The horny man was suddenly cut off by a blood curdling scream.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Almost out of nowhere, Bulma came racing back into their bedroom, her curvy form diving onto the bed beside him, her body rising up like a snake until it was right in front of him. "VEGETA!" Bulma pulled his head into her chest, squishing his face between her soft bosoms. "VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!"

"Wes?...Woman?" He tried to reply, his mouth somewhat hindered by her soft valley.

At last pulling him free, she held his head between her hands, her face growing close to his, so close they were touching noses before she yelled. "I'M PREGNANT!" A wonderfully happy smiled adorning her beautiful face.

"Wha…" Vegeta seemed to stop breathing for a moment. Time standing still for him, he repeated her words in his mind. _Preg-nant…_

He looked into her eyes, her gleaming sapphires, which held untold stories of what true happiness looked like. "You're…preg…nant…" He at last spoke.

"YES!" She jumped up out of the bed, twirling around the room as she sang the word so loud that she was sure King Kai himself new. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEHHHSSSS!"

Vegeta could only watch her, watch her overflowing joy with a shocked face as she danced about, pure bliss planted on her lips.

"We're going to have a baby!" The woman continued to dance and sing, her joy radiating from her like energy from a super saiyan, she pranced out of the room, undoubtedly on her way down stairs to tell her parents they were about to become even older…

The cheerful bluennette gone, Vegeta was left sitting in their bed. His face looking down at the covers…at the bedspread upon which he had defiled the woman so much, her body had decided it needed to give him something back…his life was over…

"Wait…" He suddenly pricked up. Life once more returning to his glowing onyx orbs, he realized something…something amazing…

A baby didn't mean the end of him…it meant the end of Kakarot… _I can see it now!_ The prince imagined his magnificent offspring, endowed with the incredible intelligence of his mate and his own super-powered, saiyan genes… _He'll be unstoppable…a true saiyan elite…_

Standing up now, he let his nude body be caressed by cool air of the room. "Even if I cannot defeat you Kakarot…my son will…" He turned towards the doorway. _Oh Kami, I hope I get a son…_

 **Down Stairs:**

"MOM! DAD!" Bulma charged into the kitchen so fast her parents at first thought it was Vegeta, on his way to pillage their food supplies once more.

Wiping their brows with a sigh of relief, they wondered what had gotten their daughter so worked up.

"What is it, dear?" Dr. Briefs asked, his bushy mustache rumbling as he munched on a piece of buttered toast, his wife beside him pouring another glass or orange juice now that her daughter had joined them.

Looking straight into her father's eyes, letting the light of her happiness shine through like the power of a billion suns, she told him. "Daddy…" Her bright blue eyes looked deeply into his. "I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?! Cou-cou-cough!" The poor old man started choking on his toast, his ever dedicated wife rushing away from his side and embracing their daughter in a loving hug.

"OH, BULMA!" Panchy held her daughter tight; the two women jumping and dancing around as one, each of them screaming at the top of their lungs.

"B…Bulma? Are you serious-"Finally clearing his throat, the poor old man was cut off as soon as he started by the happy screams of the two women.

"AHHHHHH!" Their feminine screeches nearly knocked him out of his seat, his cat trying its best to hang onto his shoulder.

"Dearie me…" He steadied himself before taking a sip of his own orange juice. "Well at least it happened before I went…"

Getting up from his chair to congratulate his daughter as well, he was about to hug her when another figure entered the room.

"Hey! Guys! What's all the ruckus about?" Yamcha grinned, Puar floating right alongside him, the blue cat just as interested in Bulma's joy as he was.

"I'm Pregnant!" Bulma threw her arms up in the air at him, her mother and father each sandwiching her in a loving embrace.

"You're…what?..." Yamcha's face turned blue.

"BULMA! YAYYYY!" Puar flew over to the bluennette, wrapping her tiny body around the smiling woman's arm, sharing in her joy.

Yamcha however, was left dumbstruck. "But…we…we…haven't done it in…months…" He stuttered, his jaw shaking, he couldn't figure out how it had happened like this. "How…are…you pregnant?"

Her family releasing her from their hold, Bulma put her hands on her hips as she gave her ex a "no shit" look.

"Like I need reminding…" She brushed some hair out of her eyes. "You're not the Daddy, just so you know."

"Wait? Yamcha isn't the father…then who?" Dr. Briefs stared at his daughter; the others joining him as silence fell upon the room.

The silence lasted for a few seconds until the sound of boots marching down the hallway met their ears. 'Clop…clop…clop…'

"Bulma…please tell us who the father is…" Yamcha turned to the woman, just as the smirking form of Vegeta stood in the doorway, his saiyan armor fully covering his body, he gazed upon the female he had blessed with the sacred duty of carrying his offspring.

"Bulma?…" They all asked her now, the bluennette returning her love's gaze in full, drawing the eyes of everyone else to the confident man.

"Why do you all look so panicked?" Vegeta grinned at them. "I could have sworn you were much calmer during the first…saiyan invasion…"

 **A/N: That is two requests done this week. Three more and they will be open again! I really hope I was able to do the idea justice. Please leave a REVIEW if you can! I love to hear what you all think!**


End file.
